User talk:Y2k890
Welcome Welcome to the PPC Wiki, Y2k890. Since you have edited the Unclaimed Badfic page and created an account here, it seems you intend to stay. To avoid becoming confused and eventually insane, as so often happens, you should make certain you understand what the PPC is and the proper way to sign up before you continue on and encounter the Marquis—he does not dispense mercy and he is less tolerant of fools than I. ''If you have not yet introduced yourself to your fellows, or even if you have, you should read the PPC Constitution as well as the Board's FAQ if you have any questions about their behaviors. Any incidents you cause on the PPC Posting Board will not warrant you any assistance from the Tiger Lily and the DIA or Captain Dandy and the DES; please adhere to the aforementioned Constitution, as the results when the Board's inhabitants are irritated do not bode well for anyone. Consider yourself warned. Now, if you will excuse me, I have troublesome agents to attend to. -Sunflower Official (talk) 00:59, March 8, 2014 (UTC) About continuum pages. Hello! Just noticed your Power Rangers article and wanted to give you a heads up that I'm going to take it down. It's nothing against you or Power Rangers, just that we generally don't want new continuum pages unless one or more of the following criteria are met: # There has been at least one mission there (preferably more than one). # At least a few PPC agents have come from there. # The canon has contributed something to the PPC universe at large (for instance, Men in Black is a major source of inspiration for the PPC and also gave us neuralyzers). In other words, for a continuum to merit a page on PPC Wiki, it needs to have demonstrable relevance to the PPC universe as a whole. I'm afraid Power Rangers doesn't fit the bill, and to be frank, an article consisting of one line and a naked hyperlink is not an entertaining, informative, or attractive addition to any wiki. If you're not up for writing a whole article, that's perfectly fine—in fact, since you're new, you should start small and learn the ropes before trying anything that ambitious anyway. Since there are so few dedicated editors, there are quite a few unwritten (though oft recited) rules like this that we just sorta know, but that can take a newcomer some time to pick up on. In the meantime, [http://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/RangerWiki Power Rangers has its own wiki,] so we can always link to that if an obscure term or character or something actually comes up in an article here. They'll be able to cover it far better than one article here could, anyway. {= ) I don't want to discourage you from editing, because we always need more editors, but please make sure to do a lot of reading so you get a good idea of how things work. Also, I vastly prefer answering questions to correcting mistakes, so don't hesitate to ask me (or any other active editors!) anything. Thanks! ~Neshomeh 05:07, March 10, 2014 (UTC)